Wine
by Reiyuzuki
Summary: Dapatkah kau membagi rasa itu kepadaku? Rasa wine yang berubah menjadi sesuatu yang baru.. SasuXsaku.. AU.. Read please..


Summary: dapatkah kau membagi rasa itu kepadaku? Rasa wine yang berubah menjadi sesuatu yang baru.. SasuXsaku.. 15+ AU..

Pairinng: SasuXsaku

Yes! Im back! ^^ maaf yg udh nunggu ff gue yah… *di hajar massa*

Monggo..

WINE

Seorang wanita muda berusia 21 tahun memasuki kesebuah tempat yang tak jauh dari tempatnya menimba ilmu. Ia mengenakan rok pendek dan jacket kulit serta tank top didalamnya dan tak lupa high heels berwarna merah yang melindungi kakinya. Ia memasuki tempat itu karena seseorang memberitahukannya bahwa ada tempat yang bisa meringankan beban, padahal ia tau bahwa tempat yang ia masuki adalah sebuah diskotik.

Melangkah malas ke tempat itu, matanya memandang kearah langit yang mendung "sepertinya akan hujan, apa sebaiknya aku pulang saja yah?" tiba-tiba hpnya berdering dan ia membacanya.

"Kau sudah datang? Ayo masuk! Aku janji tempat ini kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang berbeda! Ayolah!"

"Cih! Dasar cowok brengsek!" makinya. Ia lalu melangkah malas ke tempat itu. Ia kaget ketika cowok yang ia maki ternyata telah menunggunya di depan pintu.

"Ah! Kalau ngitu tadi gak usah ku sms-in! buang-buang pulsa!"

"Terserahlah.."

"Hei! Kau baru pertama kali kemari yah? Dandanan mu kuno sekali!" ia menarik keluar jaket yang wanita itu pakai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ia marah.

"Kau ini! kalau kau kayak gitu maka kau keliatan kuno! Tank-top bagus kok!"

"Edan!"

"Dan high heels! Hei! Kau tak punya sepatu yang lebih ngejreng apa?" ledeknya.

"Aku pulang sajalah!"

"Jangan pulang! Kau malam ini akan bersamaku! Akan kubawa kau ke langit ketujuh bersama gemerlapnya malam hari di diskotik." Ujarnya.

"Aku tak sudi! Lagian kau bilang disinilah tempat dimana aku bisa melepaskan kemarahan itu kan?"

"Ayo masuk! Tapi sebelumnya.. kau pake sepatu ini saja.." ia menyerahkan sebuah sandal berhak manis ke wanita itu. Dengan kasar ia mengambilnya. "well." Ia memakainya dan cowok itu langsung masuk.

Didalam tempat itu tedengar suara yang bergemuruh, aroma minuman keras bercampur rokok sangat menyengat.

"Aku tak tahan.."

"Tahanlah.. ni baru awal dari sebuah permulaan.. lama-lama kau akan terbiasa.. ayo duduk disana.. akan kuberikan minuman terbaik di tempat ini." lelaki itu pun duduk sementara wanita berambut hitam itu duduk disampingnya, ia menutup hidungnya tak kuat oleh bau-bauan yang dihasilkan diruangan yang bahkan matanya tak mampu melihat semua itu. Begitu gelap.. hanya ada beberapa sorotan lampu yang menyinari tempat tersebut. Alunan music dari sang DJ terdengar, beberapa orang menari disana. Beberapa orang dipojokan sedang bercinta, mereka saling berciuman melepaskan hasrat yang terpendam. Tak jauh dari tempat itu terdapat beberapa anak remaja yang sedang pesta minuman, mereka mabuk dan akhirnya pingsan akibat tak kuat meminumnya. Sungguh pemandangan yang ironis. Disatu sisi kau ingin melepaskan rasa lelah tapi disisi lain kau malah melihat sisi buruk manusia bila diracunin oleh segelas wine.

"Sakura.." Ujarnya.

"Iya.."

"Ini.." Pria itu memberikannya minuman berwarna hijau terang lalu ia menciumnya dan menaruh gelas itu kembali ke meja.

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka baunya? Minum saja langsung.. rasanya enak kok.." Pria itu memainkan gelas itu lalu menempelkan bibirnya di dibibir gelas itu lalu ia meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit. Dengan ragu ia meminumnya.

"Hoekk!"

"Hahahaha… kau ini bener-bener lugu! Minum saja tak bisa! Pesan soft drink aja sana! Aku mau menari dulu.."

'Pergilah kau sekalian ke neraka!' maki wanita itu. Ia menatap gelas itu, rasa minuman itu bener-bener memuakkan.

"Jangan dipaksa bila anda tidak menyukainya."

"Hm.." Wanita itu merasa ada yang berbicara dengannya. Dia menatap kearah kanan dan mendapati seorang bartender muda sedang membersihkan gelas.

"Jangan diminum bila anda tidak suka.. lebih baik anda minum soft drink ini daripada wine itu." Bartender muda itu memberikan sekaleng cocacola.

"Ah.. terima-" tiba-tiba..

"Hei! Kau seenaknya mengambil pasanganku malam ini!" Maki seorang pria separuh baya terhadap pria yang didekatnya.

"Aku sudah membayar wanita itu orang tua!" perkelahian tak dapat dihindarkan. Mereka saling memukul.

"Sasori-san!" wanita itu lalu bersaha memisahkannya.

"Jangan.. lebih baik kau disini.. kalau kau kesana kau bisa menambah masalah.. lagipula sebentar lagi kita harus pergi dari sini.."

"Apa maksudmu?" sebelum ia membalikkan badannya, sebuah botol minuman melayang ke samping ia duduk, "PRANKKKK!"

"Sasori!" dia menatap pria itu berdarah, pria yang dilawannya ternyata membawa pisau, lalu pria itu pergi menjauh darinya, wanita itu mendekatinya dan membantu berdiri.

"Padahal sebentar saja! Atau kau mau ML bersama ku malam ini?" wanita itu kaget lalu menampar pipi pria itu.

"Tak sudi! Aku pulang!" Sasori pun mengambil botol bir yang masih terisi penuh dan membukanya lalu meminumnya hingga habis. Wanita itu mengeluarkan sejumlah uang dan hendak membayar minuman yang ia minum, tetapi belum sempat melakukannya Sasori yang kesal pun melemparkan air bir itu ke dress yang ia pakai, basahlah semua.

"Apa-apan kau!"

"Membuatmu basah!" ia berpikir kalau pria yang mengajaknya sudah gila saat mabuk. Hal yang pertama ia pikirkan saat ini.

"Hentikan!" teriaknya ketika aki berusaha menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir wanita itu.

"Prankk!" sebuah botol pun pecah, menghentikan aksi itu.. ternyata genk terkuat yang menguasai tempat itu datang. Dengan sigap si bartender yang tadi memberikan minuman lalu menariknya paksa.

"Lepaskan!" tapi dia tetap diam. "Tetap disini! Jangan kemana-mana!" ujarnya. Sebelum bartender muda itu pergi terdengar suara botol-botol yang pecah sehingga menimbulkan suara yang berisik. Wanita itu bingung karena terdengar suara berisik juga teriakan dari pengunjung lainnya "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Sial! Ternyata mereka lebih cepat!" Pikir sang bartender itu.

"Shinji!" ujar seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang memanggilnya.

"Ah?"

"Gawat! Kita harus cepat pergi dari sini! Ternyata perkelahian antar gank minggu lalu masih berlanjut!"

"Tolong kau jaga dia!" bartender muda itu menunjuk pintu dan memberikan kuncinya, "Aku akan menyelamatkan seseorang!"

"Ah.. iya.." Dengan cepat kawannya membuka pintu itu dan mendapati sebuah wanita yang tubuhnya bergetar.

"Kau?"

"Mana Sasori-san!"

"Sasuke akan menyelamatkannya! Ayo kita pergi dari sini! Daripada kita buang-buang nyawa! Naruto sudah menjemput kita!"

"Sasuke?" Tanyanya, tanpa basa-basi lagi pemuda bernama Sai langsung menggendongnya.

"Hei! Mesummm!" teriaknya.

"Aku sedang menyelamatkan mu tau! Jarang-jarang kami menyelamatkan tamu yang bloon kayak kau!"

"Apa!"

Di tempat lain..

Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu menemukan sosok tubuh pengunjung tadi, tubuhnya berdarah. "Ah! Makin banyak aja beban gue!" dengan cepat ia memapahnya dan keluar dari tempat itu. Tetapi belum ia keluar, ia mendengar percakapan bosnya tentang diskotik yang harus gulung tikar. "Cari pekerjaan baru lagi deh! Ia benar.. pekerjaan seperti ini sangat membahayakan.. apalagi sebagian orang menolaknya.." lalu pemuda itu melangkah keluar dan menemukan mobil sahabatnya lalu masuk dan sang supir pun tancap gas dan pergi.

Mereka tiba disebuah apartemen sederhana dan masuk. Sai menaruh tubuh Sasori yang terluka ke tempat tidur dan membersihkan lukanya. Pemuda satunya yang bernama Naruto lalu masuk ke dapur dan mengambil cola, membukanya lalu meminumnya. Sasuke pun duduk di sofa dan menyalakan tv.

"Kurasa berita yang kemarin itu benar! Dasar! Bar gila! Lo hampir aja ngebunuh gue!"

"Gua juga kali!" Sahut Sai.

"Yang penting kalian selamat. Tapi.." Naruto melihat seorang wanita yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu. "Kenapa kau membawanya?"

"Gue bingung mau bawa siapa.. yaudah.. lagian dia cantik kok.."

"Aku ingin pulang!" ujarnya.

"Sabar dunk.." lagipula kalau kau tadi minum minuman itu kau pasti sudah pingsan.."

"Maksudnya?"

"Wine yang hampir kau telan itu ada obat tidurnya.. ku rasa dia ingin.." Sasuke menunjuk ke seorang pemuda yang terbujur kaku.

"Masa?"

"Untungnya tubuhmu menolak.. kalau tidak? Nasib mu sama seperti wanita lugu lainnya yang baru ke bar dengan bermodal keyakinan bahwa pasangannya akan melindunginya.

"Dia bukan pasangan ku!"

"Bagus deh.. kau terlihat tidak suka dengannya."

"Aku ditawarkan olehnya tempat untuk menghilangkan stress.. sudah hampir 2 minggu aku pusing sekali.. aku di pecat di tempat kerjaku, nilai ku menurun, kakakku hamil oleh pacarnya dan sekarang dia pergi ntah kemana, ibuku sakit dan minta uang untuk itu. Rasanya ingin mati saja.. dia bilang bila aku minum wine akan menghilangkan semua itu"

"Kau butuh uang? Aku akan memberikan mu uang!"

"Iya.. itu benar.." Ujar Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Jadilah pembantu kami.. kau akan kugaji 300rb/minggu. Bagaimana?"

"Apa?"

"Iya.. kau bebas melakukan apa saja dirumah ini. terserah.. kami sangat membutuhkan pembantu seperti kamu ini untuk meringankan beban kami.. kami juga punya pekerjaan diluar menjadi bartender.. bagaimana? Dan satu lagi.. kalau kau suka kau boleh memilih satu dari kami untuk kau jadikan pacar.." Mata Sakura, Sasuke n Mao pun membulat mendengar ucapannya Sai.

"Apa katamu?" Ujar Sasuke sambil menarik kasar kemeja Sai.

"Kalau kau tak mau.. buat aku saja!" Ujar Sai bisik-bisik.

"Terserlah!" Ujar Sasuke.

"Aku setuju!"

"Tapi kalian tidak berbohong kan?"

"Tentu.." Ujar Sai.

"Baiklah.."

Pagi itu, wanita itu membuka matanya dan bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing mungkin karena kejadian semalam dimana dia hampir menegak segelas kecil wine.

"Ohayou!" Wanita bernama Sakura itu memasuki ke sebuah apartemen. Ia membukanya dan melihat cowok yang menyelamatkannya semalam sedang membuat makan pagi.

"Ohayou.." sapanya.

"Ohayou.." Wanita itu tersenyum.

"Pekerjaan mu hari ini cukup beres-beres ruangan ini saja yah.. kami akan pergi bekerja.. oh ya.. aki sudah pulang 2 jam yang lalu." Wanita itu hanya mengangguk.

Malamnya..

Dia terus menunggu dan akhirnya jam sudah menunjukkan jam 11 ketiga cowok itu belum datang. Tak lama kemudia ia datang, 2 diantara mereka mabuk, sementara Mao-san kerepotan membawanya. Gadis itu memapah Sasuke dan membawanya masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Kau mabuk parah!" Ujarnya.

"Uhuk.." Ia membuka kemejanya dan mengambil selimut.

"Bau alkoholnya terasa sekali, berapa botol yang kau minum?" tanyanya lagi.

"Uhuk.. sekitar 5 botol."

"Parah!" Ujarnya.

"Tapi itu masih standar.." Tiba-tiba tangannya menarik tangan gadis itu dan menariknya ketempat tidur.

"Kyaaa!" Diantara tak sadar Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat.

"Sasuke-san! Lepaskan!"

"Tidak.. kau tidurlah bersama-ku.."

"Kau mabuk!" Chuu.. Sasuke pun mengunci bibirnya dengan kecupan. Ia sadar lalu mendorongnya erat dan Sasuke pun tertidur.

"Baka!" Maki Sakura sambil mengusap bibirnya, ia pun keluar.

"Brakk!" Naruto melihatnya keluar dari kamarnya Sasuke.

"Kau?"

"Aku mau pulang…"

"Jangan.. daerah ini rawan.."

"Serawan apa? Serawan aku tinggal dirumah ini?"

"Kau? Sasuke ngapain?"

"Dia menciumku!" Naruto hanya tertawa.

"Itu hanya pengaruh minuman.. besok dia juga lupa apa yang terjadi. Tidurlah.. lagipula.. kau mau pulang kemana?" Sakura menatap mata Naruto dan pemuda itu berkata, "Apartemenmu sudah ditutup! Sasori bilang kau diusir karena telah lama tak bayar uang sewa." Ia kaget.

"Apa?" Ia mencengkram kemeja baju Naruto.

"Iya.. dia membawakan baju-bajumu dan juga perlengkapan hidupmu kemari. Sudahlah.. lagipula kau kan pembantu kami.. kami janji gak bakalan kasar."

"Apakah kau juga peminum?"

"Iya.. tapi malam ini ku berpikir kalau ikut minum dan mabuk.. siapa yang akan menolongmu? Ah.. maksudku siapa yang akan membawa mereka pulang?" Sakura tau ada maksud terselubung di balik kata-katanya. "Tidurlah.. besok pagi tolong kau bikinkan minuman segar yah.."

"I.. iya.." dia pun masuk kedalam kamar yang sudah disediakan.

Esoknya..

"Oha….yooo.." Pria berambut highlight hitam bangun, tubuhnya oleng, tangan kanannya memegang kepalanya yang pusing, matanya mencoba membuka dan melihat kesekelilingnya.

"Ohayou Sai-san.. ini.." sang waiteress cantik itu memberikan minuman kepadanya dan membantu ia duduk di sofa.

"Sank..yu.. Sakura.." Iya menegaknya. "Bwahh! apa ni?" Ia memuncratkan minuman itu.

"Air jeruk, asam yah? Naruto-san memintaku untuk membuatkan minuman segar."

"Bangettt!" wajahnya seperti orang kepedasan.

"Maaf.."

"Ohayo.." ujar yang satu lagi, Sakura yang sedang mengelap lantai sadar dan ia membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Sai berisik!"

"Pusing sekali aku.. udah itu dia memberiku minuman asam! Bagaimana dengan lambungku!" makinya.

"Ini.." wanita itu memberikan minuman itu ke Sasuke, tapi tak langsung diterimanya.

"Aku tak suka minuman asam.. aku menolak, bikinkan aku kopi!" pintanya.

"Tapi.. minuman ini bisa membuang rasa pusing di kepala."

"Aku tak suka asam!" ujarnya dengan nada marah.

"Ba.. baiklah.." ia mengalah.

"Oh ya! Kemarin siapa yang menopangku masuk kedalam kamar? Rasanya lebih mungil dari biasanya? Juga aroma strawberry yang bisa kuhirup dalam-dalam." Ucapannya membuat Sakura membeku.

"Bukan aku.. aku kan mabuk juga.." Ujar Sai, "seingatku Naruto mengantarkan kekamar dan pergi. Jangan-jangan.." Mata Sai menatap waiteress itu. "kau bilang kan wangi strawberry kan? Aku tak pake sabun atau pewangi layaknya cewek.." Sasuke lalu mengambil minuman itu dan meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit, lalu ia menaruhnya, "Pantas aku merasa seperti menjilat rasa strawberry.." Ucapannya membuat Sakura buru-buru ngacir ke dapur.

"Wkkwkwkwkkwkw…" Ujar Sai. "Oh ya.. kemarin pestanya bener-bener hebat! Parah! Sayang Naruto gak ikut minum!"

"Kalau dia ikut minum pasti kemarin malam situasi semakin memanas.."

"Ah? Maksudmu?"

"Ah.. gak kok…" Sasuke pun tersenyum.

"Ini.." Naruto memberikan 3 botol wine ke Sakura.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin kau menghidangkan wine ini malam ini."

"Aku tak bisa.."

"Aku akan mengajarimu! Kau harus bisa! Nanti kami akan ajarin kau cara meminumnya agar kau tidak keselek seperti kata Sasuke." Ucapannya membuat Sakura ingin menghajar cowok itu.

"I.. iya.." Ucapnya pasrah. Naruto pun menerangkannya perlahan-lahan dari ia menuangkan minuman itu sampai menyajikannya.

"Kenapa sedikit?" Naruto tertawa.

"Kau tak mungkin harus memberikan mereka 1 gelas yang terisi penuh kan? Wine itu lebih bagus sedikit demi sedikit agar rasanya lebih enak dan tak membawa dampak buruk bagi si peminum."

"Bagaimana dengan Sasori? Kemaren dia meminumnya dari botol."

"Dia minum bir.. itu umum.. tapi Sasuke jarang minum itu.. dia rada pemilih.. klo Sai iya.. asahi bir." Pemuda berambut pirang itu menunjuk 1 kardus berisi bir.

"Banyaknya.." dan ia juga menunjukkan 1 peti berisi sake dan wine. Ia ngeri kalau membayangkannya.

"Kami tidak akan pernah mao mabuk berbarengan terlalu rawan.. tapi kau tak usah khawtir.. oh ya? Sasori siapa mu?"

"Iya atasan ku.. d tempat kerja ku yang lama.. dia juga seorang pemabuk. Aku hutang padanya makanya dia mengajaku ke bar. Katanya untuk membayar utangku aku harus menemaninya sampai pagi.. tapi kayaknya aku beruntung."

"Kau lagi beruntung.. bar yang kemarin itu merugi, sudah lama akan dibongkar paksa tapi sipemilik bar masih membukanya untuk membayar hutang tapi naas.. mereka malah kehilangan semuanya. Aku dapat berita dari Koran pagi ini."

"Oh.."

"Kau tak usah khawatir lagi begitu uang mu cukup kau bisa membayar utangmu kepadanya dan membayar yang lain."

"Kuharap.."

"Ayo kita latihan lagi! Oh ya.. ini.." Naruto menuangkan segelas wine ke gelas kecil berwarna putih. "Hidangkan ke Sai.." gadis itu menangguk. Dia berjalan ke ruang tengah sambil membawa nampan berisi segelas wine itu. Ia lalu menundukkan badannya dan menyediakan wine ke Sai. Pemuda itu bengong dan menatap matanya.

"Kok wine? Aku belum pesan ke kamu loh!"

"Naruto-san memintaku latihan menyajikan wine.."

"Souka?" Ujarnya.

"Iya.."

"Tapi aku tak mau meminumnya.."

"Tolong.."

"Sedikit saja yah.."

"Iya.. dan tolong kasih nilai untukku. Nilai atas usaha ku.." Sai lalu melihat gadis itu menuangkan wine itu dengan tergesa-gesa, cairan hijau itu sedikit demi sedikit terjatuh ke nampan tersebut dan menyisakan sedikit wine di gelas itu.

"Sudahlah.. tak ada yang akan meminumnya.." Sai lalu mengambil paksa gelas itu dan menghabiskannya. "Nilai mu 0." Ia sedih.

"…"

"Gelas ini kecil.. kau harus bisa menuangkan sedikit-demi-sedikit, tempelkan bibir botol dengan bibir gelas lalu kau tuang perlahan-lahan. Jangan terlalu banyak, sedikit saja.. itu bukan jus! Itu minuman berakohol.." Ujar Sasuke panjang n lebar.

"Ah.. Sakura-chan.. jangan nangis.. lagipula ini baru permulaan.." Telat gadis itu menangis, air matanya jatuh ke pipinya dia terisak. Pemuda yang tadinya menjelaskan hal itu kepadanya lalu berdiri kearahnya dan membungkukan badannya menatap wajahnya dari bawah.

"Hei.. jangan menangis.. kau belum gagal kok.." dia buru-buru menutupi tangannya dengan kedua tangannya, tapi pemuda itu menepisnya. Dia malah menaruh wajahnya di dadanya.

"Sasuke?" Sai melihatnya dia kaget.

"Khukhukhu.." ujar Naruto ketika melihat itu.

"Jangan menangis gara-gara hal itu.. lagipula kau bisa belajar lagi kan? Tapi kalau kau tak mau aku juga tak memaksamu.. lagipula pasti berat melakukannya.. sudahlah.. jangan menangis.." tangannya membelai pelan rambut gadis itu.

"Hiks..hiks…"

"Sudahlah.. ayo jangan menangis.." Gadis itu menaikkan wajahnya, seketika juga pemuda iitu mengecup matanya yang merah akibat menangis. Suasana pun memanas.

"Aku mau tidur dulu ah.." Ujar Naruto.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan dulu.." Ujar Sai. Mereka berdua pun pergi.

"Apa pengaruh wine?" ujarnya, wajahnya merona merah.

"Tidak.. tapi kalau pengaruh wine mungkin kau akan merasa lebih hangat." Ujarnya lalu mengusap rambutnya.

"Mau wine?"

"Kalau kau mau.. aku akan meminumnya.." Ujarnya sambil mencium tangan gadis itu.

"I..iya…" lalu ia kembali ke dapur dan membawa 2 gelas dan memberikannya satu ke pemuda itu dan satu untuk dirinya. Lalu ia menuangkannya perlahan lahan. Pemuda itu mengambil botol itu dan menuangkannya ke gadis itu. Ia meminumnya perlahan-lahan.

"Enak.." Ujarnya, "Minumlah.." Dengan ragu-ragu ia meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit, "Hoekk.." dia menutup mulutnya.

"Ternyata.." Ujarnya.

"Maaf… aku tak suka minum ini.."

"Bagaimana kalau ini.. kau akan menyukainya.." Sasuke mengambil minuman itu dan menegaknya habis.

"Maksudnya?" lalu pemuda itu memberikan kecupan hangatnya ke bibir gadis itu. Ia memeperkan rasa dan bau dari wine itu ke bibirnya. Bibirnya melumat dan membagi semua rasa dari wine itu.

"Kau suka? Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Aneh.." Wajahnya bersemu.

"Hanya itu?" Ia pun mengambil gelasnya dan menuangkan wine itu lagi ke gelasnya dan meminumnya lagi, tapi kali ini gadis itu maju dan mengecupnya selagi wine itu masih tersisa di mulutnya. Sasuke kaget, tapi dia tak menghiraukan, gadis itu mengelup dan melumat rasa wine yang tertinggal.

"Enak.. rasanya sangat enak.." Ujarnya malu-malu.

"Hehehe.." Ujar Sasuke lalu tersenyum. "Mau lagi?"

"Iya.." lalu mereka melakukan hal itu terus menerus sampai kehangatan membanjiri tubuh mereka. Disaat pemuda berambut ayam itu tak kuat lagi meminumnya ia tumbang dan gadis itu ia peluk, sedangkan botol wine itu menggelinding ntah kemana.

Wine.. aku sekarang tau rasa mu, tak terpikir olehku untuk mendapatkan rasa dari cara yang berbeda. Dulu aku merasa rasamu hanya bisa membutakan orang tapi aku salah justru aku membutuhkanmu malam ini. Rasa wine yang menghangat datang dari pemuda yang awalnya kukenal sebagai bartender muda di tempat aku terdampar menjadi rasa manis yang menjalar ke tubuh ini. aku sangat menyukainya.. menyukai pemuda itu.. pemuda yang rela membagi sisa wine itu dan menghangatkan hatiku ini..

Owari..

Yap.. ^^

Review?

Sankyuu udah mau mampir n baca.. ^0^


End file.
